Cambios de Sentimientos
by KitKun
Summary: [RuHana] Ciertos incidentes hacen que Hanamichi Sakuragi cambie de parecer con algunas cosas...
1. Cambios, 1er capítulo

** Cambios**

**Autora: Kit-chan**

**Género: Comedia/romántica**

**Status: Incompeta**

**Pareja: RuHana**

**Capítulo 1: Comportamientos**

Hanamichi se encontraba distraído ese día en el gimnasio. Había algo que lo atormentaba desde hacía un tiempo. El problema era que ya no sabía que más podía hacer para llamar la atención de su amada Haruko. Ya había ingresado en el equipo de basketball y era un jugador indispensable. Mucho más de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado de él. Pero la chica solo se comportaba como una amiga y Hanamichi comenzaba a aburrirse. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de querer declarársele, pues le había costado mucho llegar a ser su amigo y lo que menos quería era incluir a Haruko en su larga lista de rechazos. Tristemente, dribleó la pelota de un lado a otro de la cancha y dio un mal pase a Kogure que jugaba en el otro equipo. Y no se dio cuenta de eso solo hasta que recibió un pelotazo en medio de la cara, seguido de una voz inexpresiva que decía "idiota, concéntrate en el juego".

Pero para sorpresa de todos, no se enojó ni golpeó a Rukawa, sino que siguió muy pensativo. Estaba tomando decisiones muy importantes que probablemente cambiarían su vida. 

Un compañero de su mismo equipo en ese partido de práctica también se había quedado pensando ante una reacción tan inesperada como esa. /¿Qué le pasará a ese idiota?/. 

* * *

Al otro día, por la mañana, la decisión ya había sido tomada: Hanamichi Sakuragi le diría a Haruko lo que sentía por ella. Para esto, había planeado un encuentro casual como aquella vez en la que ella le habría enseñado el tiro sencillo. Entonces, a las 6.30 a.m. se encontraba camino a la escuela cuando... 

"¡Hola, Hanamichi!" Llamó Yohei quien se hallaba justo detrás de él. Sorprendido y un poco desconcertado, Hanamichi lo saludó. 

Luego de hablar de esto y de aquello, Hanamichi le dijo a su amigo: "Oye, Yohei, ¿por qué no te me adelantas? Es que me he olvidado un libro en mi casa y tengo que volver" 

Aunque Yohei no le creyó, decidió que lo mejor era no preguntarle que se traía entre manos su pelirrojo amigo. "De acuerdo, Hanamichi, nos vemos más tarde"

Un suspiro de alivio surgió de Hanamichi. Lo último que necesitaba era que Yohei y los demás se aparecieran con silbatos y serpentinas si Haruko lo rechazaba. "¡Ha ha ha ha! Pero eso no va a suceder porque yo soy el talentoso Hanamichi Sakuragi". 

"¿Qué cosa no va a suceder, Sakuragi?" Dijo alegremente la voz de Haruko por detrás. 

Sonrojado y aterrorizado, lo único que consiguió responder fue un "ho-hola, Ha-haruko. Ajajaja. Nada, no hay nada que el talentoso Hanamichi Sakuragi no pueda realizar"

"¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano?"

"No podía dormir y me vine caminando desde mi casa" Hanamichi iba a preguntarle lo mismo pero decidió que no, ya que era muy obvio puesto que Haruko llevaba su ropa de entrenamiento. "Esteee, oye Haruko... ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?"

"Por supuesto, ¿de qué quieres hablar?" Curioseó Haruko. 

"No, aquí no" respondió Hanamichi. Pensaba llevarla a la pequeña canchita donde ella le había enseñado el tiro sencillo y donde habían pasado unos maravillosos momentos a solas, "Ven, sígueme". 

El día estaba un poco nublado y comenzaba a hacer frío. Dentro de poco el otoño terminaría y los árboles quedarían completamente sin hojas. Era un paisaje muy deprimente hasta que llegaba la primavera. En silencio, salvo por momentos, los dos amigos llegaban a la cancha cuando se comenzaron a oír los rebotes de una pelota. 

/¡Demonios! No pensé que fuera a estar ocupada. ¿Quién será el idiota?../ Pensó Hanamichi e inmediatamente se dispuso a echar a patadas al quien estuviera ocupando el lugar. Pero cuando se acercó más, pudo distinguir claramente que la figura que estaba jugando en ese lugar era nada más ni nada menos que...

"¡RUKAWA!" 

"Oh... Rukawa" suspiró Haruko con corazoncitos en los ojos. Para estas alturas y por el grito que había pegado Hanamichi, Rukawa ya se había percatado de su presencia. Y cuando Hanamichi notó la reacción de Haruko se enfureció totalmente. Era evidente que luego de esto, Haruko no le daría el sí tan esperado. "Eh... Haruko, mejor hablamos otro día" dijo de mal genio. 

"¿Eh?" respondió ella como volviendo en sí "Ah, bueno. Si, como tu digas Sakuragi"

"¿Vamos a la escuela? Se nos hace tarde..." y medio arrastrándola, se la llevó del lugar.

Los ojos de Rukawa acompañaron cada movimiento que él hizo.

/Estúpido/

* * *

En la terraza de la escuela, Sakuragi estaba apoyado contra la baranda, mirando como los alumnos entraban y salían. Se sentía muy deprimido y tenía los ojos un poco hinchados. Atrás de él, la puerta se abrió. Se oyeron unos pasos. 

"Quienquiera que seas, lárgate. La terraza está ocupada" dijo sin voltear. Nadie le contestó y los pasos se alejaron hacia un rincón. 

"¿Qué no oíste? Te dije que te fueras" dijo nuevamente, pero esta vez si se dio vuelta para ver quien era.

Rukawa se hallaba ya en su posición de siesta tradicional pero con los ojos entreabiertos.

"Ah. Eres tú, zorro estúpido" dijo simplemente, y se dirigió a la puerta, sin deseos de discutir más. Pero una voz lo detuvo.

"Oye" dijo Rukawa "¿Qué te sucede? Tú no te comportas así." Pero aunque esa reacción resultó poco usual, la de Hanamichi lo fue más. Salió corriendo. 

-continuará...-


	2. Cambios, 2do capítulo

**Cambios, por Kit-chan**

**Capítulo 2: En el Gimnasio...**

* * *

Luego de un entrenamiento muy flojo, Hanamichi se dirigió a las duchas. Quedó tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que tardó más de lo acostumbrado. Desde afuera, la voz de Akagi le gritó:

"¡Oye, Sakuragi! Dejo las llaves del gimnasio en tu bolso. No puedo esperar más a que salgas. ¡Tráelas mañana!"

"Bueno" dijo Hanamichi saliendo del trance y cerrando la canilla de agua caliente. Ya medio vestido, observó por la ventana que estaba bastante oscuro. Seguramente sería por la lluvia que había comenzado a caer suavemente sobre la ciudad. Luego de ponerse su buzo, tomó las llaves de su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta del vestuario, y antes de apagar las luces se dio cuenta que Rukawa se había quedado dormido en un banco. Sin saber si dejarlo encerrado o despertarlo, se decidió por ésta última. La verdad era que se sentía cansado de todo. Cansado de Haruko y de las peleas con Rukawa. La vida se le había vuelto muy monótona. Por la mañana, Haruko le hablaba de basketball y por la tarde, Rukawa no hacía más que estar atento a cada cosa que decía o hacía para molestarlo. Por eso, decidió que era hora de crecer un poco y dejar de comportarse como un niño. Pero al ver un marcador negro tirado en el piso pensó /¡qué demonios! Ésta será la última vez, ajajajaja/ y con una sonrisa maliciosa, le dibujó prolijamente unos bigotes en las mejillas al chico que se hallaba durmiendo. Luego lo despertó.

"RUKAWA! Levántate que tengo que cerrar el gimnasio" gritó y de pronto... ¡Pum! El puño de Rukawa se estrelló contra su cara.

"Idiota" susurró sin abrir los ojos y siguió durmiendo. 

Levantándose del suelo, Hanamichi se encontraba furioso. "¡Oye! ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? Levántate estúpido zorro, o te encierro ahora mismo" 

Poco a poco las largas pestañas de Rukawa comenzaron a separarse dejando lugar a esos ojazos azules.

"..." Se sentó en el banco, guardó algunas cosas en su bolso y pasó al lado de Hanamichi. /¿Qué le sucede? No me ha golpeado.../ pensó Rukawa. 

Hanamichi miró el vestuario una vez más y apagó las luces. De pronto, un trueno lo hizo saltar en su lugar; seguido por el traqueteo de las gotitas de la lluvia sobre el techo del gimnasio. Era imposible oír nada más. Se había desatado una tormenta y tendría que esperar a que pasara sino quería que su madre lo dejara esperando afuera por lo mojado. Además, no le gustaba mucho el agua. En la puerta, parado más o menos como a quince metros de Hanamichi, se encontraba Rukawa mirando hacia fuera.

"¡Si no te hubiera tenido que esperar, ya estaría en mi casa!" 

Rukawa se volteó dejando al descubierto un rostro en cuyas mejillas, unos bigotes le daban un aspecto completamente felino. Al verle el rostro, Hanamichi no pudo más que sonreír. Realmente parecía un zorro.

"¿De qué te ríes?" 

"De nada, nada" y al decir esto no pudo contener las carcajadas.

"Idiota" y sin darle importancia, se sentó en el suelo con toda la intención de volver a dormirse. 

"Oye, zorro. ¿Te vas a dormir?"

"...."

"¡No te atrevas a ignorarme, maldito Rukawa!". Al mismo tiempo, otro trueno más fuerte que el anterior retumbó en las paredes del gimnasio "¡Aaagh!" Gritó Hanamichi y corrió al lado de Rukawa. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se separó.

"¿Le tienes miedo a los truenos?" 

"No, no, no... Jajajaja. ¿Yo? ¿Miedo a los truenos? Sólo un idiota como tú pensaría eso. Es sólo que me sorprendí un poco, jajaja. Yo soy el talen-" pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por otro trueno. Inconscientemente se tomó del brazo de Rukawa y cerró con fuerza los ojos.

"No era que no tenías miedo" dijo el muchacho de pelo negro, mirándolo acusadoramente. Todo sonrojado, Hanamichi se alejó de Rukawa y sin decirle nada metió sus manos en su bolso y sacó un paquete de galletitas Oreo. Disfrutando de una, sintió la mirada de Rukawa sobre él. Y sin saber por qué, le ofreció el paquete.

"¿Quieres?"

"... ¿qué les hiciste?" lo molestó Rukawa. 

"NADA. ¿TE ATREVES A DESCONFIAR DE MI? Claro, como tú no tienes la más mínima idea de lo que es la generosidad. PERO YO SÍ PORQUE ADEMÁS DE SER UN TALENTOSO BAS-"

"Ya cállate. Eres un torpe." Lo cortó Rukawa mientras sacaba una Oreo del paquete. Hanamichi gruñó pero no quiso discutir más sobre el asunto. Y mientras observaba a Rukawa cuidadosamente, una pregunta surgió en su cabeza.

"Oye, Rukawa... ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"Ya la hiciste" 

"¡Maldito zorro! Te voy a-"

"Veo que estás volviendo a ser él mismo torpe de siempre."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Hanamichi más curioso que enojado. Rukawa apartó su mirada y se quedó en silencio. Sabiendo que no iba a conseguir respuesta alguna del otro chico, se resignó y finalmente dijo: "Bueno, ¿me vas a dejar preguntarte?"

Rukawa suspiró ligeramente y el pelirrojo tomó eso como un sí. "¿Hay algo entre tú y Haruko?" dijo Hanamichi mirando al suelo tímidamente. 

"¿Quién es Haruko?" respondió el chico de cabellos oscuros.

"¿No sabes quien es Haruko?" Rukawa sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, negando. "Entonces eso contesta mi pregunta..." Hubo un largo rato en silencio en el que la lluvia no dejó de caer torrencialmente sobre el gimnasio. Parecía una tormenta muy fuerte. 

"Oye torpe... ahora pregunto yo." Rukawa sorprendió a Hanamichi quien pensaba que el chico de pelo negro ya se había quedado dormido. Pero por lo visto no era así, solo se había quedado pensando.

"¿eh? ¿De qué se trata?"

"¿Por qué actúas diferente ahora?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"A que ya no golpeas o insultas tanto como antes."

/jajaja/ pensó Hanamichi /el zorro extraña mis golpes y mis insultos. Seguramente ya se ha dado cuenta que los merece/ Pero más allá de la broma, Hanamichi no entendía por qué le estaba preguntando eso. "¿Y eso a ti que te importa?" fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

"Sólo curiosidad" 

" No veo por qué está persona talentosa debería contestarle a un zorro como tú."

" Eso no es justo", dijo el chico de pelo negro sin variar su tono de voz. "Yo te contesté"

Pero cuando el pelirrojo comenzaba a imaginar como burlarse de Rukawa, otra duda surgió de su mente. Era una pregunta que le había rondado en su cabeza y que nunca había pensado lograría formular. Pero ahora tenía una oportunidad.

" Oye Rukawa, ya que estamos jugando a verdad-consecuencia, aquí te va otra pregunta", dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Y antes de que el otro chico pudiera negarse, le dijo "Si me contestas, yo te contesto."

Rukawa se quedó en silencio un momento, y luego le respondió: 

"No. Contesta primero."

Finalmente, Hanamichi se rindió y comenzó a hablar. Le contó lo de Haruko y lo de que se estaba cansando de su relación. Cuando terminó, se arrepintió un poco de habérselo contado precisamente a su peor enemigo, pero sabía que Rukawa no hablaría con nadie. Además, necesitaba sacarse ese peso de encima. Rukawa no sabía que decir, así que solo se quedó callado. Lo único que no podía entender era como alguien -por más idiota que fuera- pudiera sufrir tanto por una chica.

"Ahora me toca a mí..." dijo Hanamichi. Y sin más prólogo, lanzó su pregunta "¿Por qué no sales con ninguna chica? ¿Acaso no te gustan las mujeres?"

Los ojos de Rukawa se abrieron por completo y sus cejas se elevaron ante la ridícula e inoportuna pregunta. 

"¿Eh?"

"Ya me oíste... ¡Contesta! Yo ya lo hice." 

"No tengo ganas" 

"Eres un zorro sin palabra."

"......" 

"Entonces, sino contestas, tomaré ese silencio como una respuesta afirmativa"

"¿Y que sucedería si fuera verdad?" dijo en su tono normal y recuperando la tranquilidad.

"¡¿Entonces es verdad?!" 

"Yo no dije eso" Y sin decir nada más, estiró su mano para agarrar la última Oreo que quedaba en el paquete.

"¡Hey! ¡Esa es mía!" Sin darse cuenta, Hanamichi había puesto su mano sobre la de Rukawa que sujetaba el paquete. Cuando vio lo que había hecho se quedó paralizado. Ambos se quedaron quietos mirándose a los ojos sin decirse nada. De pronto... ¡BUM! Otro trueno los hizo sobresaltarse. Nuevamente, Hanamichi terminó prendido del brazo de Rukawa, cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Entonces sintió como una mano se posaba en su espalda y lo acercaba al chico de ojos azules. Tan sorprendido estaba que se olvidó de golpearlo y de resistirse. Tampoco pudo moverse cuando esas manos le tomaron el rostro y los labios de Rukawa se tocaron con los suyos. Quizás haya sido la oscuridad del lugar que acentuaba con pequeños toques de luz las facciones de ambos muchachos la que hizo parecer al pequeño beso durar una eternidad.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Rukawa! ¡¿Qué Haces?!" reaccionó finalmente Hanamichi separándose de manera brusca del tímido abrazo en el que se encontraba envuelto. El pelirrojo tenía su rostro en llamas.

"Respondo a tu pregunta." Eso fue lo último que le dijo Rukawa, antes de comerse la última Oreo y salir del gimnasio entre la lluvia torrencial.

Hanamichi sólo se quedó ahí, sentado, mirando como el muchacho de cabellos oscuros desaparecía en la noche. 

-continuará...-


	3. Cambios, 3er capítulo

**Cambios, por Kit-chan**

**Capítulo 3: El día siguiente**

**Notas: Qué ganas de comer Oreos...**

* * *

/¿Qué demonios me pasó ahí dentro? Si yo no soy... ¿o sí? /

Definitivamente, ese había sido el día más extraño de la vida de Rukawa. Primero, el comportamiento de su archienemigo y después el suyo propio. /Además, no creo que haya quedado claro lo que quise decir/. Y no estaba equivocado al pensar eso, uno no demuestra que no es gay besando a otro hombre. /Pero.../ 

* * *

El día siguiente comenzó un poco más normal. Hanamichi había recuperado su alegría característica y llegaba a la escuela cantando su "Ore wa Tensai". A su lado caminaba Yohei, contento de ver a su amigo más animado que los otros días. 

"Oye Hanamichi" Le dijo al pelirrojo, "Te ves muy feliz hoy, ¿qué te ha sucedido?" 

Repentinamente, los recuerdos lo invadieron y en su mente aparecieron las imágenes de la noche anterior. Todavía se encontraba muy perturbado por lo sucedido, pero ya había aprendido la lección: no dejaría que nadie se diera cuenta de sus cambios de ánimo. A ver si le ocurría lo mismo que la otra vez. 

"¡Nada, nada, Yohei!" dijo agitando su manos.

"A mi no me engañas, pero bueno, ya me contarás más tarde. Nos vemos adentro, yo tengo que dejar unos libros en biblioteca." Dijo Yohei mientras se alejaba corriendo. Hanamichi suspiró del alivio de haber escapado al interrogatorio. A veces Yohei podía ser muy perspicaz e insistente.

En la puerta de la escuela se encontraban Ryota y Mitsui. Al ver a Sakuragi, el más bajo lo llamó. 

"¡Ah, hola Ryota y Mitsui! ¿Qué están haciendo?"

"Le estaba dando unos consejos a Ryota sobre como conquistar corazones." Dijo sonriente Mitsui. 

"Sí, cómo no. Como si yo no supiera nada sobre el asunto." dijo Ryota haciéndose el ofendido.

"¿Y tú que corazón has conquistado, Mitsui? Si eres tan bueno..." Terció Sakuragi. 

"Bueno, estee.... en eso estoy. Ya lo verán. Más tarde les haré una gran demostración." 

"Déjame a mi, Ryota. Deja que este talentoso basquetbolista y seductor, Hanamichi Sakuragi, te demuestre como se conquista a...a..." Pero lentamente las palabras del pelirrojo comenzaron a desvanecerse cuando una figura de su misma estatura pasó junto a él. Y no sólo pasó, sino que se detuvo, giró su cabeza y dirigió una fría y azul mirada a Hanamichi.

"Eres un torpe." Hanamichi sólo se quedó quieto, paralizado, con los ojos bien abiertos. Mientras Rukawa se alejaba, bajó la vista hacia el suelo, furiosamente sonrojado. Ryota y Mitsui lo miraron. Y lo miraron. Y lo miraron otra vez, más sorprendidos. Luego se miraron y explotaron en carcajadas. Ya furioso, Hanamichi comenzó a gritarles:

"¡DE QUÉ SE RÍEN IDIOTAS!" 

* * *

Más allá del escándalo, entrando a la escuela, Rukawa podía escuchar los gritos del pelirrojo.

/Eres un torpe. Ni siquiera sabes disimular/ 

* * *

"Bueno, ya, no te enojes. Es solo que eres taaan obvio, Hanamichi."

"¿A qué te refieres, Ryota?"

"A que no eres un gran seductor, sino un gran seducido." 

"¡¿De qué hablas?!"

"Vamos, no te hagas. Si quieres, nosotros te podemos ayudar" Dijo Mitsui con una de sus mejores sonrisas y miró a Ryota. Éste asintió. 

"No sé a qué te refieres, pero si estás pensando lo que yo creo que estás pensando-" las palabras furiosas de Hanamichi fueron interrumpidas por el timbre de la escuela. 

"Bueno, Hanamichi, nos vemos en el entrenamiento" gritó Ryota alejándose. 

"No te preocupes por nada, tú déjanos todo a nosotros..." dijo Mitsui y le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

/Maldita sea/

* * *

"Oye..." 

Mitsui se dio vuelta y vio como el jugador estrella de Shohoku se acercaba a él.

"¿Qué quieres, Rukawa?"

"Tengo que pedirte un favor."

/¿Rukawa? ¿Un favor?/

Mitsui no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, y enseguida dijo:"¿Qué es?"

"Aquí no." Respondió Rukawa haciendo un gesto para que saliera. 

Era recreo y por lo tanto toda la escuela estaba en el pasillo. Luego de pasar por la multitud de gente, Rukawa se detuvo.

"¿Y bien?" Volvió a preguntar el chico más bajo.

"Es sobre Sakuragi..." dijo Rukawa tranquilamente, pero en un tono más bajo que el de costumbre. Y aunque Mitsui lo había oído muy bien, no lo podía creer. 


	4. Cambios, 4to capítulo

**Cambios de sentimientos**

**Capítulo 4: Conversaciones particulares **

* * *

"¡Jajajaja! El zorro piensa que me afectó su... su.... eso que pasó, pero NOOOOO, porque yo soy el Gran Basquetbolista Hanamichi Sakuragi." /Malditos Mitsui y Ryota, ahora se burlarán de mí por siempre/ pensó al tiempo que apretaba sus puños. 

"Hola, Hanamichi!" Una figura de su misma estatura se encontraba frente a él. Su sonrisa y el peinado que desafiaba la ley de la gravedad se le hicieron inconfundibles al pelirrojo. "¿Con quién hablas?" 

"Hola, Sendoh... ¿Qué haces aquí, en el Shohoku? ¿Acaso vienes como espía del Ryonan?" Dijo Hanamichi observándolo muy de cerca. 

"No, no, nada de eso..." dijo Sendoh agitando sus manos en el aire. "Solamente vengo porque tengo que hablar contigo." 

"¿Conmigo? ¿De qué?"

"No, aquí no. Ven, vamos a lo de Danny´s."

"Ehh, no sé. Bueno, pero tú invitas... ¡Ah, y debo volver temprano porque mi entrenamiento no puede esperar!". 

"Está bien, está bien, Hanamichi" dijo Sendoh sonriendo nuevamanete. "Volveremos temprano". 

* * *

"¿De qué querías hablar, Sendoh?" dijo Sakuragi llenándose la boca de comida. 

"Akira, dime Akira, por favor."

Sakuragi frunció el ceño ante la idea de hacerse tan amigo del jugador del equipo de Ryonan. /¿Cuáles serán sus intenciones?/ "De acuerdo. Habla ya."

"Tengo que hablarte de Rukawa..." Al oir este nombre, Hanamichi se atragantó. La imagen del rostro de Rukawa, tan cerca del suyo se le apareció de pronto. 

"¿Del zorro? ¿Qué quieres saber?"

"Bueno, en realidad no quiero saber nada. Sólo necesito pedirte un favor con respecto a él. Verás, el otro día me encontré con Rukawa en la calle. Intenté mantener una conversación agradable con él, pero ya sabes como es..." Hanamichi asintió. "...Bueno, el caso es que, en ese entonces, hubo algo en él que... bueno, no sé como explicarte, seguramente tú ya lo has notado..."

/¿Se habrá enterado de...?/ El rostro de Hanamichi se confundía con su pelo de la vergüenza que sentía al haber sido descubierto. 

".... y el favor que quería pedirte, es que dispongas un encuentro entre nosotros..."

"¡¿Qué?!" La idea de Sendoh y Rukawa juntos no le hacía mucha gracia. Y menos siendo él el mediador. Sin darse cuenta, puso una cara de disgusto que enseguida fue capturada por la vista de Sendoh. 

"¿Por qué reaccionas asi? Si es lo más común del mundo..."

"P-pero ¿Por qué yo?"

"Porque tu eres él único del Shohoku con el que me llevo. Por favor Hanamichi, no me digas que no..."

Y aunque Hanamichi intentó negarse a toda costa, no pudo, y así quedó como cupido entre Sendoh y Rukawa. Pero había algo más que lo estaba molestando...

* * *

"Necesito que me digas como hiciste para que tú y Kogure... eh... bueno..." Rukawa no sabía como explicarse, pero no hizo mucha falta, porque el rubor en las mejillas de Mitsui indicaba que ya lo había comprendido.

"Etto... Rukawa", /¿cómo se habrá dado cuenta?/ "No te preocupes, yo te entiendo. Déjalo todo en mis manos, yo te enseñaré la manera en que se hace. Pero debes prometerme que harás lo que yo digo." 

Rukawa asintió con la cabeza. 

"Lo primero que debes hacer es averiguar que es lo que más le gusta hacer, si tiene algún hobbie o algo. Cuando lo sepas, ve a buscarme de vuelta." 

-continuará...-


	5. Cambios, 5to capítulo

Cambios de sentimientos 

**Capitulo 4: De paseos y de encuentros**

La ciudad brillaba intensamente aunque fuera de día. Las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente que entraba y salía de las tiendas con bolsas y paquetes. Todo el mundo sonreía y parecía disfrutar de su día libre. La primavera llegaría dentro de poco prometiendo temperaturas ideales acompañadas del dulce aroma de las flores cuando recién comienzan a abrir. 

"Espero que esta sudadera le entre a mi hermano", dijo Haruko al tiempo que caminaba por la calle y miraba dentro de la bolsa en la que llevaba una sudadera de básquetbol del equipo favorito de su hermano. Dentro de poco sería el cumpleaños del capitán Akagi. "Fue la más grande que pude conseguir". Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no pudo evitar chocar contra un cuerpo mucho más grande que el suyo (y que estaba mucho mejor :P). 

"Disculpe", dijo sonrojada, y luego de levantar las cosas que se le habían caído al suelo, levantó la vista. Cuando vio a la persona con la que había chocado, casi se desmayó. 

"R-rukawa, g-gomen nasai...". Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Luego de unos segundos de incomodo silencio, ella finalmente habló: "¿Qué haces por aquí?". 

"Um... nada". Haruko no lo podía creer. No solo le había contestado, sino que no la había insultado! (Es todo un avance). 

Tan feliz estaba la chica que no podía evitar sonreir. Ni siquiera entendía porque el otro chico no la había dejado aún. "¿Sabes, Rukawa-kun? Estoy de compras por el cumplaños de mi hermano. Será dentro de dos días." 

Sin respuesta. 

"Ehhh... Todavía tengo que compra unas cosas más... ¿Me quieres acompañar?" Completamente sonrojada por su atrevimiento, Haruko estaba a punto de comenzar a balbucear estupideces cuando, por suerte, Rukawa le contestó (o mejor dicho, inclinó su cabeza en gesto de asentimiento). 

Las rodillas de la chica se aflojaron y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero su sistema nervioso le dijo que debía continuar con esta chance que tenía (y se prometió a sí misma chocolate si no se infartaba allí mismo). 

Luego de varias cuadras repletas de frases incoherentes por parte de ella y puro silencio e indiferencia por parte de él, a Haruko ya no se le ocurrían tópicos para conversar. Nada de lo que dijera podría acercarla más a Rukawa. Y cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida, dijo: 

"¿Qué opinas de Sakuragi ahora que ha mejorado tanto?" En ese momento, la intuición femenina de Haruko le dijo que algo había cambiado. El ambiente ya no era el mismo y el muchacho que caminaba a su lado parecía haber despertado cierto interés por la conversación. 

"Ese estúpido no puede hacer nada bien." 

"¿Por qué Uds. Dos no pueden ser amigos como los demás? Serían una dupla estupenda. ¡Con Uds. Jugando juntos, el Shohoku sería invencible!". De nuevo Rukawa se habia quedado callado. 

"¿Sabés? Hanamichi no es como parece. Aunque en el exterior parece muy duro y fuerte, por dentro es un chico muy tierno y sensible..." Haruko levantó la vista para ver si Rukawa le estaba prestando atención, y no pudo creer que fuera así! 

"De veras lo es," prosiguió intentando convencer al chico que caminaba a su lado, "¡Si hasta colecciona hojas de árboles!" 

Rukawa se detuvo repentinamente y la miró. "Es cierto, las tiene todas pegadas en un cuaderno donde anota los datos de las hojas y todo eso. Podría decirse que es un fanático de las hojas..." 

Y aunque la chica siguió hablando, Ruawa ya no la escuchó más. Sin dar explicación, dio media vuelta y se despidió de Haruko, quien había quedado muy desconcertada. 

/¿Con que hojas de árboles, eh? Ese idiota es un demente./ 

La tarde había caído sobre la ciudad, y la alta figura del muchacho desapareció por una callejuela que lo llevaría de regreso a su casa en los suburbios. 

* * *

"¡¡WAAAAAAAA!! ¡Soy la chica mas feliz d todo el mundo!" Haruko abrazó con todas su fuerzas a Ayako, quien casi cede al peso de la chica evitando en el último momento el colapsar contra un árbol de la concurrida plaza. 

"Oye Haruko," dijo Ryota frunciendo el ceño y tocándole la espalda con su dedo índice repetidas veces. La chica soltó a su amiga y comenzó a rebotar de algría por todos lados hasta que por fin se detuvo cansada. 

"¿Qué te ha sucedido hoy que estás tan animada?" preguntó Ayako, sacudiéndose las hojas que habían caído sobre su cabeza. 

"Lo más maravilloso del mundo," sonrio Haruko. "Rukawa me acompañó unos hace unos momentos, y no se portó descortés para nada!" 

"¿Quién?" Interrumpió Ryota intrigado. 

"Ru-" Haruko comenzó a hablar, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de con quien estaba hablando y se mordió los labios. 

"¡N-nadie!" gritó de pronto. 

"¡Yo escuché bie-en!" dijo, medio cantando. "¡Dijiste Rukawa!" 

"N-no, y-yo n-no dije nada", las manos le sudaban y no podía esconder sus nervios. Ryota le lanzó una mirada de 'vamos... yo se lo que escuché', y finalmente la chica confesó. 

"De acuerdo, Ryota, pero me tienes que jurar que no se lo dirás a nadie, ¿lo juras?" 

"No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie" /¿Es estúpida? ¿No se da cuenta de que ya todos lo saben?/ pensó. 

Y suspirando con alivio, volvió a hablar: "Ahora, me tienes que hacer un favor." 

El chico la miró con mala cara, pero ella siguió hablando, "tienes que convencerlo de que vaya este sábado a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hermano, porfavorporfavorporfavorporfavor!!" 

"Vamos, Ryota, hazlo por esta vez," interrumpió Ayako y se colocó junto a él. 

"Bueno... si me lo pides así." Y se derritió allí mismo. 

-continuará-


	6. Cambios, 5to capítulo

**Cambios de Sentimientos, **por Kit-chan

**Capítulo 5: Colores**

La risa del muchacho resonó en todo el gimnasio. Todos los demás voltearon a ver que sucedía, pero en seguida volvieron a lo suyo cuando vieron que Rukawa les estaba lanzando su famosa mirada de 'Metanse en sus asuntos'. Pero aun así, Mitsui no podía dejar de reír.

"No es gracioso," dijo Rukawa friamente, "tú no entiendes. Él es muy sensible."

"Disculpa, Rukawa," dijo Mitsui reincorporándose, "Es que no puedo imaginar al tensai Hanamichi Sakuragi pegando hojitas en un cuadernito."

Otra mirada mirada de Rukawa.

"De acuerdo, esto es lo que vamos a hacer."

* * *

"¡Salud!" Le dijo Sendoh al pelirrojo que estaba jugando un uno a uno con él. 

Hanamichi se frotó la nariz y dijo: "Gracias. Deben estar hablando mal de mí. Cuando agarre a Yohei!" Amenazó con su puño e hizo retroceder a Sendoh.

"Tranquilo. ¿Por qué no descansamos unos momentos?"

Y así, los dos muchachos fueron a sentarse al tiempo que se refrescaban con un agua mineral.

"Oye, Hanamichi... ¿Hablaste con Rukawa?"

Bueno, seguro que Sendoh si sabia ir directamente al grano. Hanamichi se sobresalto con la pregunta y se sonrojó de la vergüenza.

"N-no, todavía no he tenido tiempo. Además ese maldito-"

"¡De acuerdo!" Lo detuvo Sendoh, "no te preocupes. Tan solo hazme saber cuando arreglas algo." Y diciendo estas palabras, se levantó y despidiéndose de Hanamichi, se fue.

/Maldita sea. No quiero hacer esto/ Pensó el pelirrojo.  
/¿Por qué será que Sendoh me pide estas cosas? Que vaya a hablar él mismo, si tanto quiere.../ Hanamichi se ruborizó por cuarta vez en el día, y decidiendo olvidar el asunto, se levantó y se fue a cambiar al vestuario.

* * *

Era por cierto un día precioso, uno más de la espectacular semana que transcurría. Tan solo el mirar al sol le provocaba a uno ganas de bostezar. Y además, en el Shohoku se respiraba calma, ya que la escuela entera estaba vacía al ser la trade del viernes. Sólo el gimnasio estaba abierto, a cargo del capitán Akagi, pero ni siquiera el equipo practicaba hoy. 

Hanamichi Sakuragi encontró un rinconcito y prefirió tomar una siesta antes de volver al desorden de su casa y al constante movimiento intranquilo de su familia.

Apenas apoyó su cabeza en su bolso, cayó en un sueño profundo, en uno de aquellos en los que se sueña que uno hace lo que quiere porque está conciente de que está soñando y en cualquier momento puede despertar. Por esa razón, no oyó la llegada de su mayor rival.

/Es hora/ Pensó Kaede Rukawa acercándose al cuerpo recostado de Hanamichi. Apoyó su bolso de gimnasia cerca de la roja cabeza dormida, y sacó la bolsa con las hojas más extrañas que podría haber conseguido. Luego, haciendo algo completamente inusual como lo es una mueca de sonrisa en su rostro, sacó algo que parecía un pomo (si, como de dentífrico) y algunas otras cosas.

* * *

  
El ruido del agua cayendo con fuerza sobre el piso del vestuario despertó sobresaltado a Hanamichi. Lo primero que éste pensó fue qué hora era, y quién estaría en el vestuario en un momento tan inusual. Lo segundo que pensó, fue de dónde provendría ese terrible olor a amoníaco.

Agarrando sus cosas, se dirigió al vestuario para ver quien estaba allí, pero sólo vio a un completo desconocido reflejado en el espejo.

/Sí que este tipo es alto/ Pensó. Tanto vapor no le dejaba distinguir nada más que a la figura del espejo y a su pelo negro. Pero... ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? La persona del espejo tenía la misma ropa que él... Y visto desde más de cerca, también tenía su misma cara. Lo único que los distinguía era el pelo. 

/Oh, no/ Hanamichi se desesperó. Recién había caído en la cuenta de que era él mismo y que... ¡Alguien le había teñido el cabello de negro azabache! Se detuvo aterrorizado y se miró con más cuidado. Ahora parecía al maldito kitsune. ¿Pero quién-?

"Oye..." Alguien habló detrás de él. "¿Y tu quien eres?"

En los labios de Rukawa no se podía esconder una pequeña sonrisita, y esto fue lo que enfureció tremendamente a Hanamichi, quien en seguida corrió hacia él y lo acorraló contra el muro. Si no hubiera sido porque no llevaba más que una toalla en la cintura *baaabaaaa*, lo habría agarrado del cuello de la remera o de lo que fuera que llevara.

"Con que tú te has aprovechado de mí mientras dormía, eh?" Hanamichi pensó en lo que acababa de decir, y se dio cuenta de la proximidad de su rostro con el de Rukawa. Un fuerte rubor se posó sobre sus mejillas y el otro muchacho aprovechó la situación confusa para colocar un brazo alrededor del cuello del ex pelirrojo, quien se paralizó.

"No hay cosa que me moleste más que tener el rostro sucio." Dijo acercando el rostro. "El zorro es astuto por zorro, pero más por viejo"***

Y reaccionando por fin, Hanamichi se separó en el último momento... y salió corriendo del lugar.

**-continuará...-**

*** Es un viejo dicho que escuché el otro día y que me vino como anillo al dedo.


	7. Cambios, 6to capítulo

**Cambios de sentimientos,  
por Kit-chan**

**  
Capítulo 6**: Esperando el sábado... 

* * *

"Bueno, por lo que me has estado contando, las cosas no han mejorado. Es más: arruinaste la oportunidad que tenías para acercarte con el tema del 'hobbie' de Hanamichi..." Mistui dejó escapar una sonrisa ante esa última afirmación y prosigiuió: "Esto se está poniendo más difícil de lo que pensé... Pero no te preocupes, aún hay esperanza."  
  
"Entonces..." Hablo fría y firmemente Rukawa, más que preguntando, exigiendo saber.  
  
"Entonces... ¿Tienes ganas de asistir a una fiesta?"   


* * *

"¡SIIIIIIII! ¡FIES-TA, FIES-TA, FIES-TAAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
"¡Bueno, calmate, Sakuragi, es solo la fiesta sorpresa de Akagi!" Kogure intentó por todos los medios hacer que se calmara, pero no pudo. Si no lo detenía, seguramente le destrozaría la casa. Y cuando pensó que no lo conseguiría jamas, Sakuragi se detuvo.  
  
"¿Sólo la fiesta sorpresa de Akagi?" Gritó ofendido el pelirrojo, "¿qué no te das cuenta, Cuatro-ojos? ¡Es la oportunidad perfecta para que invite a Haruko!"  
  
"Eres un idiota, Hanamichi", interrumpió Ryota, quien se hallaba del otro lado de la mesa poblada de papeles y listas de cosas que hacían falta para la fiesta "¿qué no sabés que Haruko, como la hermana del Gorila, VIVE en la misma casa? Por lo tanto, no la podrás llevar a la fiesta, ya que ella va a ESTAR allí." El muchacho dejó de hablar por un momento para beber un trago de agua y observar el rostro de derrota de Hanamichi Sakuragi. "Además...", agregó "Rukawa también irá, y tu sabes como se pone Haruko cuando él está cerca."  
  
La primera reacción de Hanamichi al escuchar ese nombre fue ahogarse con el agua y comenzar a toser. Cuando se calmó y dio cuentas de que lo estaban mirando sospechosamente, dijo como sí nada... "¡Bah!, ¿Rukawa, en una fiesta? Eso no lo creo..." 

"Por cierto, Hanamichi" dijo Kogure poniéndose en puntas de pie y mirando hacia la cabeza del ahora no tan pelirrojo Ssakuragi, "¿Qué te sucedió en la cabeza?"

Hanamichi se enfureció y comenzó a maldecir a Rukawa. Por su culpa, Ryota se reiría de él por semanas y hasta había comenzado a decir que parecía el "hermano" del zorro. Afortunadamente la tintura que había usado para el cabello era de las que se van con unos pocos lavados, así que seguramente volvería a tener su color fuego de regreso para la fiesta.  
  
"Bueno", dijo finalmente Kogure, "Basta de tanta conversación y veamos que más nos hace falta..."  
  
Pero el ánimo de Hanamichi ya no era el mismo. No pudo concentrarse en nada más en toda la tarde, sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en la misteriosa y rara sonrisa que había visto por primera vez en el zorro, aquella vez en el gimnasio.  
  
"¡Qué raro!", susurró Ryota a Kogure, "Mira a Hanamichi, no ha tocado una sola galletita..."  
  
"Ajá", respondió Kogure en un susurro también, "y eso que las Oreo son sus favoritas." 

* * *

"Vaya, vaya, qué sorpresa tenerte aquí en el gimnasio del Ryonan... Rukawa"   
  
Sendoh dejó su bolso en el suelo y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa al Super Rookie del Shohoku.  
  
"¿Quieres venir a la fiesta de Akagi éste sábado?", perguntó Rukawa sin darle entonación alguna a su pregunta.  
  
"¡De acuerdo!", sonrió nuevamente Sendoh.  
  
/Ahora veremos si el idiota reacciona/  
  
-continuará...-  



	8. Cambios, 7mo capítulo

**Cambios de sentimientos, por Kit-chan.  
  
Capítulo 7: ¡La fiesta!**

* * *

Agitado, Hanamichi se escondió tras unos arbustos.   
  
/quenomehayavistoquenomehayavistoquenomehayavistoquenomehayavisto.../   
  
"Hola, Hanamichi, ¿Qué haces allí escondido? ¿Y qué te pasó en la cabeza?", dijo alegremente la voz del mejor jugador del Ryonan.   
  
"¡AAAAGHH!", fue la primera respuesta del pelirrojo, "¡Se-sendoh! ¿Escondido? ¿Yo? Nah, ¿de que me tendría que esconder?"  
  
"No, de nada", agitó sus manos Sendoh, "y ya que te encontré -te estuve buscando hace más de una hora- quería decir--"  
  
"¡AAAAAH! ¡JAJAJA! SE ME HIZO MUY TARDE!", gritó Hanamichi viendo a su reloj, "lo siento, Sendoh, pero me tengo que ir a comprar el regalo para el Gori /y de paso escaparme de ti/, pues, como tu sabes, mañana es su cumpleaños..."  
  
"Si ya lo sé, es de eso-"  
  
"¡AAAAAH! ", gritó de nuevo e hizo que Sendoh se cubriera las orejas, en super deformed *¡KAWAIII DESU NE!* "ESTE TENSAI NO PUEDE HABLAR MAS, ME TENGO QUE IR", dijo Hanamichi mientras se alejaba a toda velocidad del lugar.  
  
"¡ENTONCES NOS VEMOS MAÑANA EN LA NOCHE!", alcanzó a gritarle Sendoh.  
  
Cuando Hanamichi se detuvo, razonó unos segundos sus palabras. /Mañana en la noche, mañana en la noche... ¿No será que también irá al cumpleaños de Gori?/ "¡NOOOOOOOOOO!". Algunas personas que pasaban por ahí salieron corriendo del susto. 

* * *

Esa tarde fue más oscura que lo habitual. El cielo estaba negro, cubierto de nubes. Parecía como si el buen clima solo hubiese durado unos pocos días. La presión del aire amenazaba con llover en cualquier momento. Esa tarde de sábada,la casa de los Akagi estaba llena de gente conocida.  
  
"Ahora solo faltan los globos...¿Ryota, podrías ayudarme con esto?", subida sobre un taburete, Ayako dirigía la decoración de la casa de los Akagi.  
  
"Ahora solo falta que lleguen los demás para avisarle a Haruko que traiga al capitán. ¡HANAMICHI!, ¿YA COLGASTE EL CARTEL?"  
  
"¡Si!". Sobre la chimenea de la sala, en un color azul muy brillante, colgaba un enorme cartel que decía: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, AKAGI!.  
  
"¿Pero por que no tachamos el 'Akagi' y le ponemos 'Gori'? Si lo dejamos así, tal vez no sepa que es para él..."  
  
El puño de Mitsui cayó sobre su cabeza con un "POUCH" y Hanamichi se calló la boca.  
  
"Bueno, ¿quiénes faltan?"  
  
En ese momento, sonó el timbre de la puerta y Yasuda corrió a abrirla.   
  
"¡Ah! ¡Hola Rukawa-sempai!", dijo alegremente Yasuda sin recibir respuesta, e inclinando un poco la cabeza notó que no estaba solo, "¿Sendoh?"  
  
"Hola, Yasuda, gusto en verte.", contestó siempre sonriente.  
  
"A-adelante".  
  
Desde la sala, y con su increíble agudeza de oído, Hanamichi Sakuragi ya había reconocido las voces y comenzó a transpirar del susto. Se puso pálido y empezá a mirar en todas direcciones buscando un lugar en donde esconderse.  
  
"Bueno", dijo finalmente Ayako, "Ya que estamos todos, voy a llamar a Haruko."  
  
Y habiendo dicho esto, corrió a la cocina para llamar a su amiga.  
  
En la sala se instaló un silencio de muerte. Rukawa observaba fijamente a Hanamichi mientras recibía la silenciosa aprobación de Mitsui. /Esto no está funcionando/  
  
El pelirrojo sonreía nerviosamente y conversaba en voz muy alta con Kogure.Por supuesto, no se le había escapado el detalle de la llegada de Rukawa con Sendoh, pero disimulaba su curiosidad mirando hacia otro lado. Al ver esto, Rukawa se acercó a Sendoh y le susurró algo a la oreja. Éste asintió y le sonrió.  
  
/Demonios, no me está mirando./  
  
En ese momento, Ayako volvió de la cocina gritando: "¡YA ESTAN A MITAD DE CUADRA! ¡A ESCONDERSE TODOS!"  
  
Y Rukawa pensó: /Esta es mi oportunidad, es hora de poner en marcha el plan B./ Y tan pronto Ayako apagó las luces y la casa quedó a oscuras, corrió junto a Hanamichi, lo tomó de la cintura y se metió junto con él dentro del placard donde se guardan los abrigos...  
  
-continuará...-  



	9. Cambios, 8vo capítulo

**Cambios de sentimientos, por Kit-chan.  
Capítulo 8: Sin palabras...**

* * *

"¡Ru-rukawa!" Susurró nervioso Hanamichi al sentir la presión del cuerpo del otro chico contra el suyo. Tan cercanos estaban, que el pelirrojo había sido forzado a inclinarse hacia atrás procurando distancia. "¡¿Qué-que haces?!".  
  
El pequeño armario estaba casi totalmente a oscuras, solo se podía ver dentro de él algunas sombras y haces de luz de luna que anunciaban a la noche.   
  
Rukawa apretó firmemente su mano detrás de la cintura de Hanamichi y le acercó su rostro.  
  
"Me gustas."  
  
El rostro de Hanamichi ardía en llamas, en lo único que podía pensar era en escapar de aquella incómoda (muy incómoda) situación. Pero Rukawa no lo soltaba, y mientras más intentaba zafarse, con más fuerza era retenido; no en vano era Rukawa el único capaz de enfrentarse a él a los golpes.  
  
De pronto: ¡BUM!, un trueno muy potente silenció todo cuanto se hallaba en movimiento y finalmente Hanamichi cedió a los brazos de Rukawa por el terror que le producía el ruidoso fenómeno. Rápidamente, ocultó su cabeza en el pecho de Rukawa como si fuera un niño y ahora era él quien se aferraba. Igual como lo hubiera hecho en el gimnasio aquella vez, Rukawa levantó su cabeza por el mentón y colocó el rostro del pelirrojo a unos centímetros del suyo propio.  
  
"Eso es, déjate llevar...", el suave murmullo y el arrastre de sus palabras sedaron profundamente a Hanamichi. Casi podría decirse que lo había embriagado con su esencia y la dulzura de sus movimientos. Con mucho cuidado, le acarició las mejillas y colocó un tierno beso sobre sus labios secos. Primero, lo tomó de los hombros y los apretó firmemente para darle seguridad y calma.  
  
Todo dentro de Hanamichi, sus emociones, sus sentimientos y la adrenalina del momento, se mezclaban como un gran cóctel de pasión, el cual obligaba a su cuerpo a responder a cada pequeño estímulo (una caricia, una suave respiración sobre su boca, una pequeña presión sobre sus partes más íntimas), con un jadeo o un suspiro.   
  
La mano derecha de Rukawa fue deslizándose lentamente, saboreando cada centímetro de la tela que cubría los bien formados brazos de su compañero de equipo, hasta alcanzar la mano del otro. En un rápido movimiento, digno del mejor jugador del Shohoku, entrelazó sus dedos con los del otro y con sus ojos buscó la mirada indecisa y esquiva de Hanamichi.  
  
"Vas a ser mío quieras o no."  
  
La lluvia había comenzado a caer torrencialmente afuera de la casa de Akagi y el fresco de la noche hizo que el cuerpo de Hanamichi se estremeciera aún más. En un arrebato, el muchacho de pelo negro acercó bruscamente su boca a la del pelirrojo y bebió de sus labios hasta el punto de no dejarlo respirar. La mano que tenía libre se escabulló por debajo de la camisa de Hanamichi y contuvo la pequeña convulsión que provocó su frío contacto con la piel desnuda de su pecho. Inclinándose un poco más sobre Hanamichi, congeló el tiempo en un instante para oír los latidos de su corazón. Y mirándolo por última vez, le sonrió y comenzó nuevamente a besarlo en un furioso desenfreno...  
  
-continuará...-  



	10. Cambios, 9no capítulo

**Cambios de sentimientos, por Kit-chan  
Capítulo 9: Desengaños  
**

* * *

"¡P-por favor!", el silencio ocupó el lugar nuevamente. Los dos muchachos jadeaban del cansancio.  
  
"¡Detente, te lo suplico!", el ruego ahogado llegó a mover algo dentro de Rukawa y por fin se detuvo. Lo miró una vez más y vio como todavía no estaba preparado para tanto. Sintió un pequeño matiz del dolor que sabía que sentía Hanamichi. Y se sintió rechazado. Muy rechazado. Nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera, o nunca antes le había importado como en ese momento. Lo que no supo fue que sus acciones no habían hecho más que despertar la duda y la confusión en Hanamichi, quien no hacía más que intentar mirar dentro de sus ojos para hallar respuestas.  
  
"Lo lamento." El susurro de Rukawa fue apenas audible, como si lo que hubiera tratado de expresar hubiese sido para él mismo.  
  
"No, Rukawa yo-"  
  
Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el alboroto que se había armado fuera del armario, en la sala. Seguramente todos habrían salido de sus escondites y ya habían recibido al capitán Akagi al grito de "SORPRESA!"  
  
"Demonios", maldijo Rukawa por lo bajo. Inmediatamente se separó de Hanamichi y abrió la puerta del armario dispuesto a salir, dejando a un Hanamichi Sakuragi completamente desorientado y confundido.  


* * *

"¡AJAJA! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, GORI!", gritó Hanamichi mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda.  
  
/¿Cómo puedes comportarte así con lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros?/ Los ojos azules de Rukawa esquivaron la mirada de todos, incluyendo la de Mitsui quien seguramente aparecería en cualquier momento para preguntarle que había sucedido.  
  
"Espero que les guste el pastel, ¡Lo hice yo misma!", dijo alegremente Haruko al grupo reunido.  
  
"¡Si lo hiciste tú, seguro que será el pastel más maravillosos del planeta!"  
  
/¿Cómo te atreves a coquetear con ella en frente mío?/  
  
Por desgracia, la respuesta estaba en sus narices. Hanamichi ya había decidido hacía mucho tiempo, y la respuesta no le satisfacía. Pero por más que quisiera, ya no podía obligarlo a nada. ¡Qué fácil sería poder tomar el amor de la persona que has escogido y dirigirlo hacia uno mismo! Sin embrago, todos sus deseos eran imposibles. Eran tan solo eso: deseos.  
  
Y como no podía ser de otra manera, decidió que era incapaz de soportar tanta felicidad en las demás personas y ver como la persona a la que tanto anhelaba no tenía ojos más que para la hermana de Akagi (Nota: sueñen que Rukawa se va a acordar su nombre, J), entonces, sin decir más nada, se alejó de ese lugar.  
  
Sin embargo, había alguien en esa misma habitación que no había apartado la vista de Rukawa. Hanamichi Sakuragi suspiró profundamente.  


* * *

Afuera, la lluvia no cesaba; fría e impiadosa caía sobre el chico que había abandonado la calidez de una casa hacía no menos de veinte minutos. Pero a él no le importaba. Caminaría hasta que sus pies ya no respondieran. Tenía que escapar de todo aquello. Porque sabía que nada sería como antes, que ni siquiera tendría la oportunidad de molestar a Hanamichi, ni de insultarlo o hasta de verlo a los ojos ya fuera para discutir o para burlárse de él. Merecía lo peor...  


* * *

"Oye, Hanamichi..."  
  
"¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa Micchy?"  
  
"¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?"  
  
-continuará...-  



	11. Cambios, 10mo capítulo

**Cambios**

**Capítulo 11: Realidad.**

* * *

"Yo no siento nada por él" repitió el pelirrojo. No había levantado la vista del suelo y jugaba nerviosamente con las manos. Finalmente levantó la vista y miró a Mitsui a los ojos. "Pero no puedo dejar las cosas así, no quiero ser malinterpretado. Tengo que arreglar todo con Rukawa, y ahora mismo." 

Mitsui asintió: "Tienes razón" dijo "no puedes dejar que siga sufriendo de esa manera, lo mejor será que arregles todo con él. Pero no creo que ahora sea el mejor momento; está lloviendo a cántaros y él ya debe estar en su casa...¡Oye, Sakuragi! ¡Detente!"

Pero ya era tarde. Hanamichi salió corriendo y atravesó el corredor que llevaba a la sala. Pasando entre la gente, gritó: "¡Feliz cumple, Gori!" y cerrando la puerta con fuerza, abandonó la casa.

"¿Adónde fue Sakuragi?" le preguntó Haruko a Mitsui cuando éste salió de la cocina.

"Tenía que arreglar unas cosas..."

* * *

Nunca había llovido de esa manera en el distrito de Kanagawa. La lluvia formaba cortinas traslúcidas que no dejaban ver más allá de diez metros. De pronto, un estruendo sobresaltó al muchacho que corría bajo el agua. /Maldita sea/ pensó Hanamichi /¡Odio los truenos!/

Las calles estaban vacías, seguramente no había nadie tan estúpido como para salir en una noche como esa. 

La ropa se le hacía cada vez más pesada a Sakuragi: ahora estaba todo empapado de los pies a la cabeza, y el viento frío del sur no lo ayudaba a avanzar. Hanamichi se detuvo; se secó la cara con la mano y maldijo una vez más: acababa de recordar que no tenía idea de dónde vivía Rukawa.

Estaba por darse por vencido y regresar cuando encontró refugio bajo un balcón ancho. Luego de unos minutos de estar amparado por aquel techo, creyó distinguir una figura en la vereda opuesta. Aquel alto muchacho estaba apoyado contra una puerta, como si estuviera a punto de abrirla para entrar. No había nadie más que él mismo con esa estatura, además de Rukawa, así que en seguida se decidió a cruzar la calle. Mientras lo hacía, sentía que su corazón latía más fuerte que nunca y una sensación de sinsabor le recorrió la boca. Los nervios lo estaban matando. Armándose de valor, llegó junto al otro muchacho y sin mirarlo le dijo: 

"Oye, Rukawa, tengo que hablar contigo."

La lluvia no dejaba de caer ruidosamente sobre ellos.

"¡¿Qué no me escuchas?!" 

Como Hanamichi no recibía ninguna respuesta, se apresuró a tomar al muchacho por el hombro y rápidamente lo volteó hacia sí mismo. El cuerpo pesado de Rukawa se desplomó sobre él; se había desvanecido completamente. En el último momento, Hanamichi consiguió tomarlo por la cintura, y deslizándole la mano en el bolsillo, tomó una llave que suponía sería de la casa. Con gran destreza (la propia de un autoproclamado "tensai") abrió la puerta. Las luces de la casa estaban apagadas por lo que Hanamichi tuvo grandes dificultades para ubicar a Rukawa en un gran sillón de la sala. Por suerte habían dejado la calefacción encendida, así que la temperatura era muy acogedora. Apesadumbrado, Hanamichi se dejó caer sobre una silla que estaba cercana. Una sensación febril le recorría el cuerpo, estaba cansado, pero a la vez aliviado de haber llegado. Sus mejillas le ardían por el cambio de ambiente. Con un suspiro cerró los ojos, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que se estaba olvidando de algo. O mejor dicho de alguien. Rápidamente volvió en sí y miró a su alrededor. Rukawa seguía inconsciente y estaba tan empapado como él mismo y temblaba de frío. El sillón sobre el cual estaba recostado comenzaba a mojarse y eso seguramente no sería para bien.

Hanamichi se levantó de un salto y corrió a buscar las luces. Por fin pudo encontrar el baño y encontró un par de toallas secas. Junto al baño estaba la habitación que parecía ser la de Rukawa (azul y vacía, excepto por una cama, un mueble de roble oscuro y una pelota de basketball cortando la monotonía del lugar). Apresuradamente se acercó al mueble y tomó algo de ropa de Rukawa. /Espero que no se moleste/ pensó /¡Bah! ¡Le estoy salvando la vida!/. Cuando regresó a la cocina, Rukawa seguía inconsciente y ahora que lo veía mejor, a Hanamichi le pareció que estaba bastante más pálido que de costumbre. El pelirrojo se acercó y le tocó la frente. 

"¡Rukawa, estás ardiendo de fiebre!" dijo en voz alta como esperando que alguien lo escuchase.

Con gran dificultad logró desvestir a Rukawa, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no distraerse. Luego lo secó y le puso el pijama que había encontrado en el cajón. 

"¡¿Es que toda tu ropa es azul?!" se sorprendió Hanamichi. Sentía que debía hablar alto ya que no sabía que hacer. Parecía que Rukawa estaba muy enfermo.

Con un último esfuerzo, Hanamichi tomó al otro chico en sus brazos y lo llevó a la habitación donde lo depositó suavemente sobre la cama. La situación no parecía mejorar, así que Sakuragi se puso a pensar que hacer en caso de enfermedad. 

"Veamos" dijo "cuando yo me enfermo, mi mamá siempre me pone compresas de agua fría en la frente." Luego buscó la cocina y de un cajón sacó una servilleta blanca, a la cual mojó en agua fría. Mientras regresaba a la habitación encontró sobre la mesa de la cocina una nota que decía. 'Hay pollo en la heladera. No te olvides de alimentar a Oddie. Mamá.' Junto a la puerta había un gato negro el que Hanamichi asumió sería Oddie. Después le daría de comer.

"¿Por qué tengo que hacer todo esto?" se quejó mientras caminaba hasta la cama de Rukawa. Ya no se lo veía tan mal, solamente parecía dormido. Con suavidad, Hanamichi le colocó la compresa de agua fría y se metió al baño a secarse un poco. Mientras lo hacía se preguntó: /¿Y ahora que hago? Si me voy y le pasa algo, todos me echarían la culpa, pero si me quedo.../. En eso, se escuchó un sonido que venía de la habitación.

-continuará...-  



	12. Cambios, 11vo capítulo

**Cambios**

**Capítulo 12: Una fría habitación.**

Cuando Hanamichi volvió a la habitación, se encontró con que Rukawa había girado en la cama y había dejado caer la compresa al suelo. Bueno, eso era señal de que se estaba sintiendo mejor. 

Miró la hora en su reloj: las 3:15. Tenía mucho sueño, así que decidió que lo mejor sería traer un sillón de la sala y dejarlo junto a la cama, por si sucedía algo durante la noche.

En el trayecto hasta la sala, Hanamichi se sorprendió pensando en Rukawa. Se había preocupado de más por él, eso era claro. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo lo que hacía? Sin hacer ruido, depositó el sillón en el suelo y se sentó cómodamente. Ya no tenía más sueño, pero se sentía algo incómodo por toda la ropa mojada. /Ah, ya se secará/

Entrecerrando los ojos miró por última vez a Rukawa, como le caía el pelo desparramado sobre la compresa y le pareció hermoso. Hanamichi se durmió escuchando su respiración, tratando de imitar el tranquilo siseo del aire por entre sus labios.

  
Cuando despertó estaba cubierto con una manta gruesa. Se movió con incomodidad y sintió que aún seguía mojado. El sol asomaba por la ventana y no lo dejaba ver bien. Cuando se acostumbró, desvió la mirada hacia la cama que se encontraba vacía y fue sorprendido por el ruido del vidrio rompiéndose.

De un salto, corrió hacia la cocina donde se encontró con que Rukawa se había levantado y estaba apoyado en la mesada, tocándose la frente con la mano y respirando pesadamente.

"¿Qué te sucede?" dijo Hanamichi desde el umbral de la puerta. Rukawa no le respondió, solo se limitó a mirarlo. El pelirrojo se acercó y ayudó a volver a la cama, mientras lo retaba por haberse levantado.

"No tienes por qué hacer todo esto", dijo Rukawa con la cabeza volteada hacia la ventana. Algo en su tono de voz le hizo parecer a Hanamichi que estaba enojado.

"Ya lo sé", contestó entre dientes.

Un momento después, Rukawa volvió a hablar: "¿Por qué lo haces?"

Hanamichi se quedó pensando, no contestó inmediatamente. Él se había estado haciendo la misma pregunta toda la noche. 

"Lo hago, porque soy buena persona, como ya te dije."

"No necesito la lástima de nadie." Dijo el muchacho de pelo oscuro fríamente y añadió: "y mucho menos de ti."

"Nunca pensé que fueras tan estúpido", dijo Sakuragi "además, eres un desagradecido. Pasé toda la noche cuidandote y lo único que haces esquejarte. Deberías cambiar tu manera de ser." Mientras decía todo esto, Hanamichi atravesó la habitación y tomó el abrigo que había dejado secándose junto a la puerta. 

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Rukawa de mala gana, aunque había en su voz un tinte de inseguridad o quizás de miedo.

"Por supuesto que me voy de aquí, idiota." Respondió el pelirrojo, furioso y acompañó sus palabras con un breve estornudo. Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que Rukawa volvió a hablar.

"No te dije que te fueras."

Hanamichi volteó a verlo. Se había sentado en la cama y lo miraba desafiante. Por primera vez, el pelirrojo pudo leer la expresión inmóvil de su rostro. Estaba pidiéndole que se quede, pero su orgullo no le permitía ponerlo en palabras. Bajando la vista, caminó unos pasos hacia la puerta hasta que la voz detrás de él lo detuvo.

"Sakuragi..."

Hanamichi se quedó quieto. Era la primera vez que Rukawa lo llamaba por el apellido, sin decirle idiota u otro insulto. Otra vez pudo distinguir un quiebre en la voz del muchacho sobre la cama y esto de alguna manera le hizo sentir un ser malvado e hiriente. No pudo decir nada.

"¿A dónde vas?"

Sonriendo, Hanamichi contestó: "A preparar el desayuno, ¿o pensabas qué te iba a dejar solo en ese estado? Necesitas los cuidados de un talentoso como yo, de otra manera podrías llegar a morir y los demás me echarían toda la culpa."

-continuará...-


	13. Cambios, 12vo capítulo

**Cambios**

**Capítulo 13: Cambios de sentimientos**

Una media hora más tarde, Hanamichi entraba en el habitación con una bandeja que contenía dos humeantes tazas de café con leche y varias tostadas (algunas bastante quemadas) con manteca y mermelada. Con cuidado la puso sobre la mesita de luz junto a la cama. 

"Oye...", dijo Rukawa "quítate esa ropa."

El chico que estaba parado junto a la cama se sonrojó y comenzó a insultar a Rukawa: "¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Te aprovechas de que soy buena persona!"

"Eres un idiota." Le dijo Rukawa. Su voz había vuelto a ser la misma. "Quiero decir que te pongas algo de ropa seca." 

Hanamichi suspiró aliviado y decidió que lo mejor sería hacerle caso ya que por haber pasado toda la noche mojado el resfriado que tenía en ese momento era muy poca cosa. Rukawa le indicó que tomara algo de ropa del mueble oscuro ya sí el pelirrojo se sintió mucho mejor.

Cuando regresó del baño, Rukawa tenía la taza en la mano, señal de que había probado su desayuno.

"Dejaste hervir el café..." dijo de mala gana. "Las tostadas están quemadas..."

"Bueno, si no te gusta, puedes..."

"Me encanta."

Hanamichi se sonrojó y estornudó una vez más.

"Rukawa..." dijo sentándose en el sillón junto a la cama. Por primera vez pudo ver la habitación tranquilamente. Estaba demasiado ordenada para ser de un adolescente, y antes había podido ver que sus cajones estaban totalmente organizados. Pero a pesar de todo eso, el lugar expresaba tristeza; el color azul se hundía frío en las pupilas del pelirrojo, a quien todo le parecía que debía ser brillante y colorido. Si no, carecía de sentido. Hanamichi volvió a enfocarse en la conversación, no podía posponerla por más tiempo. "La verdad es que yo he venido para aclara las cosas..."

El muchacho de tez pálida sintió un escalofrío correr por su espalda. Esto iba a ser muy duro.

"...pero lo único que conseguí es confundirme aún más." Hanamichi se detuvo. No sabía por qué estaba diciendo esas cosas y tampoco sabía que debía decir a continuación.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Rukawa.

"Vamos, tú sabes de qué estoy hablando. Mitsui me lo dijo todo..."

Rukawa no se inmutó, no quería facilitarle tanto las cosas al otro. "¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?"

"Ay, no voy a repetirlo." Suspiró fastidiado.

Rukawa no dijo nada y Hanamichi tampoco. Los dos se quedaron callados y desayunaron en silencio. Si la comida estaba horrible, ninguno lo notó, solamente tragaban echando de vez en cuando alguna mirada furtiva al otro. Cuando terminaron, Hanamichi miró el reloj y dijo: "Creo que es hora de que me vaya..." 

El otro asintió, sabía que no podía retenerlo todo el día, pero había sido feliz en ese tiempo que pasaron.

Mientras Hanamichi se llevaba la bandeja a la cocina, Rukawa se levantó y lo siguió en silencio sin que se diera cuenta. 

"No quiero que estés confundido..." le dijo suavemente, asustando al otro "... me gustaría poder hacer algo para que te decidas de una vez."

Hanamichi estaba de espaldas a él y podía sentirlo muy cerca. Él tampoco quería estar confundido. Quería saber si esos cambios de sentimientos que estaba teniendo eran verdaderos. Finalmente tomó valor y lo enfrentó. 

"Cierra los ojos." Dijo seriamente en voz baja. Rukawa obedeció pues si eso contribuía a que Sakuragi perdiera sus miedos aceptaría cualquier cosa.

/Valorvalorvalorvalorvalor/ Hanamichi dio un paso hacia delante y acercó su rostro. Observó por un instante las bellas facciones del otro muchacho, la calma en expresión y las tonalidades de su piel. Luego se concentró en sus labios y sintió que más que una necesidad para probarse a sí mismo algo que aún no sabía que era, besar a Rukawa se había convertido en un deseo. Así, él también cerró los ojos y finalmente se entregó a un beso como jamás lo había hecho y se aferró a su cuerpo con ansiedad. Su elección ya había sido tomada y sus dudas despejadas.

-continuará...-


	14. Cambios, último capítulo

**Cambios**

**Capítulo 14: El final..**.

"¡Que no quiero!" gritó Hanamichi "¡Odio usar bufanda!" 

"Pero la vas a usar. Estás resfriado." Dijo Rukawa mientras forcejeaba con el pelirrojo.

"¡NO, NO Y NO!"

Rukawa se detuvo. "Como quieras" Y cuando estaba por voltearse e irse, Hanamichi lo detuvo.

"¡Está bien, está bien! No te enojes... Me la pongo."

Para cuando finalizaron con esta discusión, el gimnasio entero los estaba mirando.

"¡¿Pero qué les pasa!? ¡Vuelvan a lo suyo!" Gritó Sakuragi, amenazando con el puño.

En un rincón, Kogure estaba hablando con Mitsui: "Parece que por fin los dos se decidieron, y Hanamichi se dio cuenta. ¿Qué crees que pasará con Haruko?"

Mistui se rascó la cabeza y dijo: "Pues no sé. Yo creo que pensará en ella un tiempo más y luego la olvidará. Espero que eso no les traiga problemas..."

"Eso espero" suspiró Kogure.

"Ah, Kogure..." dijo Mitsui, cambiando su tono de voz, "¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy a la noche?"

Kogure se sonrojó. "¿H-hoy a la n-noche? N-nada..."

"¿Qué te parece si te invito al cine?"

Más adelante, Rukawa y Hanamichi salían del gimnasio, cuando de pronto se cruzaron con una figura un poco más alta que ellos. Al ver al muchacho, Rukawa frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado dispuesto a no detenerse. Sin embargo, Hanamichi esperó un momento.

"Oye, Sendoh, quiero decirte algo." Dijo el pelirrojo muy serio.

"¿De qué se trata?" sonrió el otro.

"¿Recuerdas que hace unos días me pediste que te arreglara un encuentro con Rukawa? Pues ya no podrá ser." Hanamichi no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír.

"Ah, si es por eso no te preocupes. El día del cumpleaños de Akagi, él mismo me pidió el encuentro..."

"¡¿QUÉ?!" gritó Hanamichi, muy alterado. Estaba a punto de golpear a Sendoh cuando este siguió hablando.

"Sí, y la verdad es que fue más difícil de lo que pensaba. Le gané por sólo tres puntos y el último tiro fue un triple."

"¿Ju...jugaron al básquet?" el pelirrojo se calmó. Todo había sido una confusión.

"Por supuesto, ¿Creías otra cosa?"

Hanamichi negó con la cabeza rápidamente y luego el otro muchacho se le acercó un poco más.

"Oye" le dijo en voz baja "¿No quieres que te invite a cenar?"

Por suerte para el talentoso basquetbolista, apareció Rrukawa justo a tiempo y lo arrancó de las "garras" de Sendoh. Luego de dedicarle una de sus famosas "miradas de la muerte", abrazó a Hanamichi como para marcar territorio y se fue de la mano con él hasta su casa.

Sendoh quedó ahí parado, solo mirando como la pareja se alejaba.  


"*snif* Estoy feliz *snif* por ustedes *snif*"  


Owari!!!!

**POR FIIIIIIIN!!!!!! SE TERMINÓ CAMBIOS!!!! Qué les pareció? Les gustó el final? Escribanme diciendo que piensan ^^**


End file.
